


VOZ DE MANDO

by Son_AviAgreste



Category: Naruto
Genre: All The Ships, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_AviAgreste/pseuds/Son_AviAgreste
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando un Omega se vuelve "insubordinado"?Facil: Un Alfa utiliza su voz para domesticarlo.~~~Los Omegas están hartos de la discriminación diaria que sufren solo por su subgénero.La sumisión obligatoria de sus cuestiones biológicas y las de los Alfas, los han enviado al borde de la desesperación en busca de una alternativa.Una organización secreta que recluta a Omegas de todo el mundo con habilidades sobresalientes, dedica su existencia a encontrar una forma de liberación contra los Alfas y Betas.Ahora que al fin han encontrado una forma de contrarrestar la Voz de Mando, ¿puede que una rebelión esté cerca?
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata, Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Gaara/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura/Karin, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Konan/Nagato | Pain, Mitarashi Anko/Nohara Rin, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	VOZ DE MANDO

En el inicio todo era distinto.

No había diferencias entre géneros, y los nombres Alfa, Beta y Omega eran inexistentes.  
Las manadas humanas mantenían un equilibrio entre sus miembros basado en el respeto y honor. Los Creadores valían y hacían lo mismo que un Normal y un Natural; simples seres en busca de vivir y sobrevivir entre lazos y compañía.

Tiempo después, la forma en la que las manadas operaban se fue deformando. Los Naturales comenzaron a pensar a los creadores como "débiles" por su biología, y teniendo la propia a su favor volverse una protección para ellos se convirtió en más que una opción.   
Entonces, los Naturales pasaron a llamarse Apkas, los Normales se volvieron Lilas, y los Creadores fueron "forzados" a nombrarse Demiurgos.

Fue así como poco a poco las ideologías de los grupos cambiaron hasta llegar al punto en el que los Apkas comenzaron a sobreponerse sobre los demás; en el desespero de los Lilas por no terminar volviéndose por debajo de la "raza" superior, priorizaron inferiorizar a los Demiurgos poniendo atención marcada en sus cualidades únicas.

Las palabras "débil", "inútil o inservible" e "inferior" se volvieron comunes descripciones para los Demis, y en poco tiempo, no fueron vistos para más que seres para procrear.

Envueltos en la obligada sumisión, los Demiurgos buscaron la manera de cambiar el sistema y revelarse contra aquellos que buscaran someterlos.  
Resultaron ser bastante feroces y superiores en cuestiones extremas, sin embargo, la biología otra vez había conspirado en su contra y los Apkas encontraron la manera de suprimirlos nuevamente.  
"La Voz", le habían nombrado. Una voz de mando capaz de reducir a decenas y cientos de Demiurgos con tan solo una palabra.

Así, nuevamente habían sido obligados a someterse. La jerarquía de géneros se había creado, y por segunda vez se les designaron apelativos nuevos: Apkas, Lilas y Demiurgos ahora serían llamados Alfas, Betas y Omegas.

Pero los Omegas sabían que si querían podían librarse de la discriminación. Solo tenían un inconveniente; deshacerse de ese problema los liberaría o los pondría en la cima. Debían buscar una forma de contrarrestar la Voz de Mando.


End file.
